Hetalia Games: Going Insane
by walleyinbetween
Summary: "Ah, Lovi, mi amigo, there we have you! I thought you were lost! I am happy you found me, mi tomate. Now we will never lose each other again." Hunger Games AU


**Helloo~**

**I actually came around and ended up publishing this little thing. Wow. I wouldn't have believed that I would write something like this ever, but look at that! ****Hope you enjoy!**

**T****his oneshot is actually based of this Hunger Games AU me and my friend talked about a while ago and it kind of went out of hand... Heh. Oh well. **

**I am not even sure what to rate this so I will put M just to be safe :3**

* * *

_Clack, clack, clack, clack._

The sound of feet stumping to the ground seemed to be heard miles away. At least that is what Lovino felt. He kept looking around; searching for someone or even something he was familiar with, but nothing. Just stupid huge ass trees. The young Italian was starting to get cold, and the thin fabric he was wearing was not helping one bit. Shivering, he did the only possible thing he could do in this situation; calling for his friends.

"FELICIANO? ANTONIO? EMMA?" He yelled. As usual, no respond. He sighed and then tried again. "FRATELLO? TOMATO BASTARD? ANSWER ME!" The wind was his only reply. _Dammit_, Lovino thought to himself. Where could they possibly be? It was that stupid guy's fault, attacking like that. One of the tributes from district 8. Alfred was his name. Luckily, no one was hurt. The bad thing was that after the strange and surprising attack, everyone ran in different directions, leaving Lovino alone once again.

"When I find them," he started grumbling. "I swear I will cut off all their li-." He stopped midsentence when he thought he heard something. He stopped walking and listened closely. Maybe it was all in his mind? Maybe these stupid games had finally gotten to him…

No, there it was again. A silent voice. It sounded like they were laughing. Who in their right mind would laugh in a place like this? It sounded like a male, a dark soothing male voice. Almost like…

"ANTONIO," Lovino screamed and started sprinting to where the voice was heard. Finally, he found him. Lovino thought he had lost him forever. He thought he was dead by now. He thought that since he couldn't find him, he was gone. However, no, here he was.

Lovino turned to the right and there he was. He was kneeling and had his back on him, but he could recognize that back from miles away. He could recognize that slightly curly bed hair on his beautiful head. Those arms, so muscular and lean. Those legs, so long and perfect. And if he was facing Lovino about now, he would recognize those beautiful eyes as well, so green and wonderful. The tomato bastard. The oblivious Spaniard. Antonio. _His_ Antonio.

Lovino was panting. "There you are, _bastardo_," he managed to let out. "I have been looking all over for you, _fratello_ and Emma. Why did you just leave me like that, you tomato bastard? I was completely alone, and your stupid ass has been here all the time. Where is Emma, or Feli? Shouldn't they have been here with you? Have they gone to find something to eat? Hey, bastard, turn around and answer me, dammit!"

Antonio, however, did not turn around or reply to what Lovino said. He started laughing again, and for the first time since he found him, Lovino could hear that that laughter was not the normal cheerful laughter the Spaniard usually let out around him. It sounded almost… Crazy? Scary? Simply horrifying.

"A-Antonio…?" Lovino stammered. What was wrong with him? "Antonio… What is going on? Where are they? What is wrong with you?" This was starting to freak the Italian out. He started walking closer to the Spaniard. Lovino spotted Antonio's axe lying beside him. But it wasn't clean… Oh god, was that blood covering it?

"Antonio! What the fuck did you do?! Why aren't you answering me?!" Lovino screamed. This could not be happening. He promised he wasn't going to hurt anyone without a reason! Could it be…? Could it have something happen to our friends? Lovino clutched to his knife in his pocket, looking around once again. A bad chill crept up his spine. Something was wrong.

Lovino slowly touched Antonio's shoulder and the latter flinched away. He finally turned around to face Lovino, and the Italian could have screamed. The Spaniard looked up at Lovino with a smiling face and wide eyes. However, that smile was not a soft smile. That was a smile you could spot on a psychopath planning his next murder. Those eyes were not the usual warm green Lovino had grown to love. They were dark, almost black and not warm one bit. This face was not one Lovino knew, and it almost made him want to throw up. He stumbled back and tripped on something behind him so he fell to the ground with a big _thud _as he looked at the stranger.

Antonio stood up from the ground, grabbed his big axe and slowly approached Lovino. Lovino started to panic. He backed up as much as he could until his back met a tree. His breath was uneven and he was having a hard time breathing.

"Ah, Lovi, _mi amigo_, there we have you~ I thought you were lost! I am happy you found me, _mi tomate_," Antonio said with a creepily cheery voice. "Now we will never lose each other again~." He started swaying his axe back and forth, still silently laughing that horrifying laugh.

"W-where are Feliciano and Emma?" Lovino whimpered out. What was wrong with him? And what the fuck did he do with his little brother?

"Emma, you ask?" Antonio let out a loud maniac laugh. "Emma is not here anymore." Lovino's breath hitched.

"W-what do y-you mean?"

Antonio looked up at the sky. "They took her away. Or what was left of her," he said, still with that smile that sent horrid chills down Lovino's spine.

"They took her away? Y-you mean… Oh god. Oh my fucking god, no. Not Emma." Lovino gripped his hair as tightly as possible without pulling it out. "Anyone but poor, sweet Emma." Lovino felt tears starting to spill out. This could not be happening. One of his closest friends… Dead… Lovino looked up at Antonio again. "W-who…," he swallowed. "Who killed her?"

Antonio stopped swaying his axe and looked down at it. "That blonde guy from District 9. The one with the eyebrows. God those eyebrows… I wanted to rip them apart! Well, no need to fret anymore."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me- Oh my god you did not… Oh god, oh god, oh god." Lovino wanted to run away. Needed to run away from this monster that has consumed his Antonio's mind. He started to shake, but not from the cold.

"His blood felt heavenly, you know? Warm, red and thick. Just perfect. When I found Mr. Arthur kneeling right beside Emma's body… Young beautiful Emma, with no arms and legs. When I saw that, something inside me came out. I have been missing that. That raw feeling. Have you never felt like that, Lovi? ~ That feeling you get where the only thing you want to do is to kill everything that goes your way? I felt that, and it was wonderful. You should have heard the sound my axe made when it made contact with Mr. Arthur's head. '_Snap'_," Antonio gave a demonstration with his axe as he said that. "And his head fell, rolling to the ground. Beautiful."

Lovino could not believe what he was hearing. This could not be happening to him. Not in here. He slowly stood up from the ground and winced a little bit. He must have sprained his foot when he tripped.

Antonio looked at him and his sinister smile widened. "You are so strong, Lovi!~ No wonder I chose you as my ally!"

"What about Feli? What has happened to him?" Lovino asked in a worried tone.

"Feli? Oh, do you mean your cute little _hermano_? Aw, he is so cute and innocent and sweet I could have jus-"

"What the _fuck_ did you do to my _fratello_." That was not a question. He needed to know now. Lovino couldn't take it anymore. Even if this _was_ Antonio, he needed to know where his little brother was. Antonio tilted his head to the side.

"I haven't seen him." Lovino sighed in relief. "But ah, Lovi, what have I told you about using such foul language? It does not suit those pretty lips of yours… Maybe I should punish you~"

Lovino's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean punish me?" _Dammit, Lovino, stop stammering_, he scolded himself in his thoughts.

"I have told you a lot of times that you shouldn't swear like that~," Antonio said in such a cherry voice. "You should be punished so you finally learn your lesson~" Antonio lifted his axe up so it rested on his left shoulder. Lovino started to panic again and looked behind him. If he just took one step to the left, he could run away and never turn back. He did and slowly backed away once more. Antonio, realizing what his cute little amigo was about to do, took one step to Lovino's direction.

"Antonio, no please stop! Why are you doing this? Can't you see that your plan is crazy? I am your lov- err… best friend for God's sake! Please stop this!"

"'Please stop?' But, ah, Lovino, why would I do that? You won't learn if I just 'stop'," Antonio explained. "Now come here and let me help you~"

Lovino was having a hard time breathing, but he knew he had to run away from him. Or else…

"NO!" He screamed and just as the Spaniard was about to hit him with his axe, he ran away as fast as he could. He had to do something. He had to find his brother and keep him safe. But most of all he had to save himself from the maniac trying to get him.

Antonio's laugh interrupted his thoughts. "Ah, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi… Do you really think you can get away from me this easily?" His voice could be heard miles away. "You have to try harder than that."

Lovino was at a dead end. He could not run anywhere, besides the same direction he came from. Was this the end?

"There you are Lovi~ You naughty little boy, running away from me was a bad choice~" Lovino turned as he heard the Spanish accented voice.

"No, Antonio stop, no get away please." Lovino was begging now, he knew it, but he didn't know what else he could do. "I will do anything, just please don't!"

Antonio came closer, making Lovino back away until he reached the wall. "But Lovino, my sweet, sweet Lovino, I won't do you any harm. I will just help you a little bit." Antonio was so close. Lovino could practically feel Antonio's cold breath against his skin. Lovino whimpered. "Are you scared, Lovi? You don't have to be. It will be over soon."

"Antonio…Please don't do this," Lovino whispered as softly as possible, but Antonio still heard him. His hand gently touched Lovino's chin (his hand was so cold, Lovino noticed) and lifted it up so their eyes could meet.

"Remember a few days ago? At the cave? When both Emma and your sweet brother went out to find something for us to eat? We kept talking about how wonderful it would have been if we somehow won the games. Talked about what we would do if we left this hellhole. Do you remember that? We talked about us moving to the countryside. We talked about having our own farm, with a huge tomato garden. What a nice imagination we had, don't you think? Too bad it won't come true. Then we kissed. Your lips were so sweet. So very sweet, I could just eat them up!~ I wonder if your blood would taste just as sweet… Hmm." Lovino could feel tears run down his cheeks yet again. This was too much. He was still clutching to his knife.

"Antonio! Please snap out of it! This is not you! Please come back to me, and then we can go find Feliciano and find a way to outrun the games so we can win! All three of us! Just please don't let this dark side get to you!" Lovino sobbed, trying everything to get him back, but it didn't work.

"Win? Silly thing, of course we won't win~ Only one person can win. What a cute silly imagination you have~," Antonio laughed darkly. "I wonder how thick your blood it will be. I wonder how your beautiful skin will look after I am done with you. I wonder how your eyes will look like when they slowly lose that shine~ Your head will probably look magnificent when it detaches from your body~ Oh well… Only one way to find out!" He lifted up his axe as high as possible.

Lovino's heart stopped for a second. No, this was not the end for him! He was not going to die like this! He was supposed to protect his little brother! This was not over. He lifted his knife as well.

"NO!" He screamed and then, without thinking, stabbed Antonio right where the heart was supposed to be.

Time stopped. Antonio looked down at the knife on his chest. He dropped his axe, pulled the knife out and fell to his knees, pulling Lovino down with him. Antonio had hard time breathing now, and Lovino continued sobbing.

"Lovi...," Antonio whispered, coughing up blood as he did. His voice didn't sound like before. It sounded almost normal. "Lovi… I am so… Sorry… I didn't mean for this to… happen…" His breath hitched now.

Lovino shook his head. "It's okay, Antonio. It's okay. You don't need to fight it anymore… Just close your eyes. It will all be over soon. You have done enough. You are safe here in my arms…"

"_Te amo_, Lovi… So much… And I…. always will…," Antonio gasped out, before closing his eyes and fell limp in Lovino's arms. Lovino's body shook. He kept crying, sobbing and cursing the games for ruining his life. He rocked Antonio's cold body back and forth, chanting that he loved him too. Always and forever.

But he knew he had to let go of him soon. He had to find Feliciano. He gently laid Antonio on the ground. He fumbled with his pockets and eventually found what he was looking for. A small tomato pin Antonio gave to him days ago. At that time Antonio said it would bring him luck and happiness at all cost. Lovino shook his head as he smiled sadly. _Stupid_, he thought, _believing that_. Lovino lifted the pin up to his lips and gave it a kiss before attaching it to Antonio's jacket. He leaned down and gave Antonio's cold forehead a long, tender kiss as well before standing up.

"_Ti amo_," he whispered, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "And I will win. Mark my words. I will win this for you."

Then he walked away and, for once, he did not look back.

* * *

***Hides* I AM SO SORRY! **

_**Characters mentioned in this one shot: **_

_**Lovino - Italy Romano**_

_**Antonio - Spain**_

_**Feliciano - Italy Veneciano**_

_**Emma - Belgium**_

_**Alfred - America**_

_**Arthur - England/Britain**_

**Anyway... Tell me what you guys think? **

**It might have a lot of typos and stuff, but cut me some slack! English is my second language after all. Oh, and if you guys liked the idea, I may or may not write more Hunger Games AU one shots, depending on what you guys say :P**

**Lots of love~**

**walleyinbetween **


End file.
